


Terrible Secrets

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Malcolm thinks of the terrible secrets haunting him. Postep, 4.15 "Affliction." (06/19/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

He sat there in the brig, one of his secrets haunting him. He still didn't know quite why he listened to Harris from Section 31. He had made a home on this ship, had earned the trust of an amazing man and now all he had worked for had gone down the drain.

He wished he had told the captain about Section 31 and what they wanted him to do for them and why. He wished he had told the man a few of the many terrible secrets he was burdened with. He wished he had told Jon his most terrible secret, the one that made his heart shatter when he had followed the orders he received from Section 31.

As he sat here in the bridge wondering what his punishment would be for tampering with official records and for treason. Whatever it was it could not be worse than the pain he felt for betraying Jon, for not telling Jon his most terrible secret.

Malcolm could no longer hold this most terrible secret inside, he had to say it out loud or die from the pain of holding it in. "I love you Jon." He whispered and fought hard to keep his tears from falling.


End file.
